Steamy n Dreamy
by kstewscooter
Summary: Edward is Bella's new gym probie. They seem to get along but what happens when someone forgets a towel?


**Twilight Owns My Life. Sadly, I don't own Twilight. Characters and Settings go to Stephenie Meyer.**

Wednesday Morning

Oh, gosh. Another day at work. I have a new guy to train today, wonder how it'll work out.

10:00 am

So my probie should be here anytime now. Wonder if he'll be decent. Most aren't. I finish lacing up my shoes and step down from the bench. I straighten up to look around for my trainee but I get side track by this GOD! He has beautiful messy bronze hair with hints of red and these _fu_-_hucking_ gorgeous green eyes and his jaw makes him look strong and confident, but the look on his face didn't. I told my feet to walk over and ask if he needed help, he looked curious and confused, but it took a while for the thought to actually get to my feet.

"Hi there. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked

"Uhhh… yah I don't know if i'm supposed to sign in at the desk or what… because it's my first day today with my trainer." His voice continued to ring in my ears. It was beautiful.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be.." I looked at my clipboard "..Edward Cullen would you?"

"Yah, that's me." He smiled. I died. He was _so_ gorgeous, and I was training him! I wondered why he wanted training though he looked in pretty DAMN good shape to me. Oh well, money is money right?

"Alright Edward I'm Bella and I happen to be your trainer." I said, TRYING to act confident.

"Well then that happens to be great." He replied with another smile. Frick, he could be the death of me. I gestured for him to follow me as I turned around I let out a silent half moan half 'I can do this!' sigh.

Edward was CLEARLY new to the gym and the town. He didn't have any troubles working with the equipment today, even as we made small talk. He told me he moved here 5 days ago from some town called Forks. Weirdest town name I ever heard of. We ended our first 'class' t 10:50. He told me he wanted to work out just for another 15 minutes to see how he would do by himself I smiled and said 'ok see you on Sunday!'

11:05

Damn. I needed a shower I forgot to take one last night and I ran a couple miles today. I headed to the staff shower. I still don't get why there's only one. I went to open the door as the 'Staff' fell off the attached 'Shower' I sighed that was the third time this happened I set it off to the side in the sitting room before the shower. I didn't get that either. A sitting room before an actual bathroom? Whatever, I didn't design the damn building I just worked in it. I went over to the bathroom section. My mind was racing of the looks Edward had given me, the smirks, his laugh. Fuck me his laugh. He was so god damn beautiful that's all I could think about during my shower. Then I started to think about him in the shower.. with me of course. Who else?

10:15

I was done my shower. I don't take all that long at work. I turned off the tap and stood there for a minute. I started to turn around when I heard a shuffle. What the hell? I listened closer I heard a clunk and my heart stopped. I panicked I didn't know what to do. I stood there and contemplated if I should go over and see who was in here. I looked around for a towel and to my luck there.. wasn't one. SHIT! What do I do? I heard clothes ruffling and dropping to the floor. Shit shit shit! I opened the shower door quietly and creeped around to the little doorway separating the bathroom to the sitting room I reached for a doorknob. Oh, right they took the door out yesterday because it broke. Great. I decided to peek my head around the corner to let someone know I was in here. I slowly began to tip toe to the corner. My eyes at the ground to watch my footing. I was about to turn the corner when SMACK, I slapped no not hit slapped against something, someone. Naked. I looked up and saw him. What the fuck was Edward doing In here?

Oh SHIT!

We both fell the the floor and looked up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Shit!" He covered his eyes. "Sorry OH MY GOD!" he screamed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"The sign said shower so I came in. The door was unlocked."

"The sign said staf- oh shit." I remembered the sign falling. And why didn't I lock the door?

"What?" His voice was urgent and panicky.

"The sign USED to say staff shower but the sign knocked down before I got in." I then realized I was still staring at him naked. I looked away. He was pretty hot naked though.

"Hold on I'll just get up and get my clothes on and leave." He stuttered.

"Good idea. Turn around first though." I argued.

"Kay." He replied. I heard shuffling then I heard an 'Oh shit!'

"What?" I said worried now.

"The lights just went out." He gulped. ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING ME?!

"Well… can you try and make your way to the door in the dark?" I heard a silence.

"Uuuhm… maybe I don't know. I won't be able to go out clothed though." He whispered.

"Why not?" I growled.

"Because I put everything in my two bags and I'm not sure where everything is in them." He whimpered.

"Oh for the love of god! Just put on something random!"

"Fine." He exhaled.

About 2 minutes later

"Uuuhm…. ok well bye." He whispered.

"Wait!" I said. I just remembered I left my bag of my own clothes on the bench outside. What's wrong with me today? No lock, no bag, no towel. JESUS!

"What?" He wined impatiently.

"Can you get my bag off the bench and throw it in here?" I pleaded.

"Yah uuuh sure." I heard him shuffle a little and curse. I began to worry as I heard him fumbling with the door knob and lock.

"What the fuck now?" I waited.

"Uuuuh the door won't open. The lock is stuck." What the- could this day get worse or better? I'd like to know.

"Well if we're locked in here i'm going to sit on the bench because my butt hurts." I sighed.

"Yah me too. And i'm really sorry." He said. I sniffed. That must of been a good enough reply for him because I didn't here a peep from him. We sat there in the dark for a while. I was starting to get cold.

Maybe 11:35?

"Would you happen to have a clean towel in your bag?" I heard him ruffling.

"No. Sorry. Fuck. Why can't I just have a towel or something." He paused.

"I fuck everything up. Well.. I mean… I'm sitting here locked in a room with probably the most beautiful girl i've ever met and I can't even like give her some space.. OR A FUCKING TOWEL!" He probably blurted that one out because i'm pretty sure I heard him smack his mouth with his hands. whoa wait.. did he just call me beautiful? Stay cool Bella.

"Hey… don''t blame yourself for everything. It's your fault you don't have a towel. I mean I fuck up too. I'm the one who forgot a towel, and my bag and to lock the door." I laughed, he laughed too.

We started to small talk again. I had to stand up a couple times to unstick my legs from the bench. I wasn't too sure if my body intentionally shifted closer to Edward when I sat back down though. I heard him get up and stretch with a grunt. I'm pretty sure he walked around to stretch his legs and then he sat back down. This time he sat really close to me.. but I don't think he knew because it was dark.

like 11:50 i don't know

My stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Probably." I replied.

"I have a granola bar do you want it?" I sighed.

"Sure." I heard him go get it and he sat back down.. on top of me.

"Shit sorry was that you?" He gasped.

"Haha yah it was. It's ok, sit next to me if you want." I laughed. And that he did. I finished eating the granola bar.

"So do you really think i'm pretty?" I whispered.

"Of course I do. You're fucking gorgeous, and smart. I mean it's not just outer beauty it's inner beauty. I mean i've only known you for two hours and I already know you're witty, funny, outgoing, charmi-" I reached for his face in the dark and pulled his lips to mine. I could tell he was shocked because he tried to finish his words in my mouth and ended with a gasp. I think he finally registered what was going on because his lips started to move with mine.

Heaven

He tasted really good, like.. like I couldn't explain it. But it was definitely tasty. He gripped his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer as he tangled his fingers in my wet groggy hair.

* * *

**Do you want some smut? If so leave me a review or reply me on twitter ;)**


End file.
